Judas
by Nek0baba
Summary: (traduction) Clint Barton est en rééducation après un accident et reçoit la visite de Loki.


_Hello! Me revoilà, pour la dernière fic de Katsu traduite par mes soins ^^ Voyez ça comme un petit épilogue à l'histoire du Calculator, ou bien si vous ne l'avez pas lue, juste comme une discussion un peu ambigüe entre Clint et Loki..._

* * *

Clint Barton détestait les convalescences; il en avait connu beaucoup, vu le nombre de fois où il avait été blessé dans le passé. Il haïssait devoir se plier à la kinésithérapie; et la jovialité optimiste qui semblait inhérente à tous les kinésithérapeutes semblait spécialement conçue pour augmenter son envie de cogner les gens en pleine tête.

Cela dit, cette fois-ci, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Car bien que c'était douloureux, que ça craignait, qu'il voulait étrangler son kiné, au moins il marchait encore. Natasha disait toujours que Clint pouvait se plaindre de n'importe quoi, pour peu qu'il dispose de trois secondes et d'une oreille vaguement attentive à proximité. Mais il n'allait jamais se plaindre de _ça_. Jamais. Parce le simple fait de marcher, même de petits pas traînants appuyé sur des poignées, était le plus grand "Va te faire foutre" qu'il ait jamais lancé à l'univers.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait jamais à se surpasser sur ce point.

Il s'employait à récupérer un peu de sa fanfaronnade habituelle (les rampes étaient toujours nécessaires, mais il était quasiment sûr qu'il en avait moins besoin qu'hier) quand Loki entra dans la pièce. Dans la pièce située au fin fond de la base des Avengers.

-Ah, Hawkeye. Comment va mon petit perforateur de corps préféré aujourd'hui? fit-il du ton excessivement agréable qui signifiait habituellement qu'un incident avec un grand nombre de blessés était imminent.

Clint ne put faire autrement: il le dévisagea. Même si Loki avait montré un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il jouait à un jeu étrange dont lui seul connaissait les règles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point il n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Je venais juste de m'enquérir de la santé de mon frère. Je lui ait apporté un cadeau.

Clint ouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête.

-Je veux pas savoir. Vraiment. Laissez-moi hors de votre petit feuilleton*.

Loki eut un sourire radieux et leva les yeux vers le plafond: "Trois...Deux...Un."

Le sol trembla. Une alarme retentit dans le couloir.

-T'es pas croyable, fit Clint.

-Allons, Hawkeye. Tu sais très bien que nous essayons toujours de nous entretuer, répliqua Loki en haussant les épaules; un geste qui ressemblait plus à un mouvement théâtral soigneusement exécuté qu'autre chose. Il était bien trop réussi.

Clint renifla; le commentaire lui rappela toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées depuis l'incident du robot.

-Essayer, et pourtant tu échoues toujours, marmonna-t-il.

Loki lui jeta un regard perçant et s'avança vers lui. Ça ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il voulait voir se produire; cela se situait, sur l'échelle des évènements agréables, à peu près au niveau des attaques de requins. Mais il était piégé: il ne pouvait pas courir, et lâcher les poignées sur lesquelles il s'accrochait signifiait tomber. Il décida alors qu'il valait mieux faire face à son destin en restant debout, parce que comme ça on pouvait plus facilement cracher dans l'oeil de l'ennemi.

Loki s'accouda sur la rampe et lui lança un sourire nonchalant.

-Dis-moi, voudrais-tu vraiment que j'essaie de te tuer et que j'y _réussisse_?

Clint regarda Loki dans les yeux, la bouche soudainement trop sèche pour cracher. Mais il avait appris depuis longtemps que la raison pour laquelle les gens mouraient dans des situations comme celles-ci étaient qu'ils se dégonflaient à mi-chemin quand ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose d'audacieux et de stupide. Tout était dans la décision d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Tu sais ce que les médecins m'ont dit?

Ce fut agréable d'apercevoir un soupçon de confusion apparaître sur le visage de Loki.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Quand ce putain de robot m'a cassé le dos comme une brindille, ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et que je ne marcherais plus jamais. Mais soudain, tout s'est arrangé. Et quelqu'un a sorti cette petite phrase pour faire une blague "Comme par magie"...Et puis, du coup...on peut se poser des questions. (il se pencha légèrement en avant, juste pour l'effet) Ça te ressemble un peu, non?

Loki parut pensif et vaguement amusé pendant quelques instants, comme quelqu'un qui viendrait de voir un animal faire quelque chose d'inattendu.

-C'est une pensée intéressante. Et qui vient de quelqu'un qui paraissait incapable de la moindre réflexion. Alors bravo.

-Je vais faire comme si c'était un compliment.

-C'était l'intention, répondit Loki en passant doucement les doigts dans les cheveux coupés courts de Clint. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais la situation était si étrange qu'il ne savait même pas comment réagir, puisque sa méthode normale (qui était de faire feu) était ici hors de question. Loki se contenta de se pencher en avant et, après le choc initial, ce n'était pas si désagréable...

Le ton de Loki n'était que douceur et complaisance quand il dit:

-Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que ce n'était pas moi. Car nous savons tous comment je fonctionne. J'ai des plans à l'intérieur de plans à l'intérieur d'autres plans, comme une de vos hideuses poupées russes. Et si tu crois vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça...

Il saisit les cheveux de Clint (ce qui aurait dû être impossible vu comme ils étaient courts, mais Loki ne laissait jamais quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'impossibilité physique l'arrêter) et le tira vers lui, très, très près. Sa respiration était chaude contre l'oreille de Clint, tandis qu'il murmurait:

-...Alors tu devrais te demander ce que je voudrais en retour.

Et est-ce que c'était...Sa langue?

Clint fixa résolument le mur, en serrant si fort les poignées qu'elles tremblèrent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Alors...(sa voix lui paraissait enrouée, mêlée à quelque chose dans son estomac qui n'était pas exactement de la peur)...Alors...Pas toi, hein.

-Précisément, répondit Loki en plantant un baiser léger sur la mâchoire de Clint. Je suis heureux que nous ayons réglé ce léger malentendu. Je détesterais voir nos relations de travail menacées.

Il lâcha ses cheveux puis lui tapota légèrement la tête une dernière fois avant de soudainement disparaître.

-Bien sûr, fit Clint d'une voix rauque. Quand tu veux.

* * *

_*) en anglais, Clint dit "your little soap opera", qui est une expression pour désigner les feuilletons genre "les feux de l'amour". Mais ça n'était pas tout à fait naturel en français, alors j'ai simplifié un peu. Mais cela décrit assez bien la relation entre les deux frères ^^_

* * *

_Voilà! Après ça, plus qu'à espérer que Katsu termine son autre fanfic... en stand-by depuis mai... T_T En attendant, je cherche quelques petits one-shot à traduire rapidement avant de me remettre à une plus grosse fic..._

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à la prochaine!_


End file.
